Love Will Always Prevail: Harry Discovers
by xxPyRaxx
Summary: Early Fifth Year. Draco and Magnolia have been secretly dating each other for nearly a year now but when Harry mistakenly discovers his sister's secret friendship and love affair with his arch school rival, Draco Malfoy. Will he be able to understand?


**Series:** Love Will Always Prevail

**HP:** Discovered

**Summary:** Early Fifth Year. Draco and Magnolia have been secretly dating each other for nearly a year now but when Harry mistakenly discovers his sister's secret friendship and love affair with his arch school rival, Draco Malfoy. Will he be able to understand?

**Author:** xxPyRaxx

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything in, around or about the _Harry Potter_ franchise; it all belongs to the wonderful and amazing J.K. Rowling. I only own the characters and plot lines you guys don't recognize or haven't thought of.

**Discovered**

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

Harry couldn't stand it anymore. He just had to get out of the castle and away from Ron's awful night chatter and his nightmare full of tap-dancing spiders. For the past couple of nights, Harry had been rudely awaken from his sleep by Ron claiming that spiders were crawling on him and he wanted them off and also that he didn't know how to tap-dance. Tonight was the last night time that Harry could accept Ron and his spider dominating nightmares. With a huff of annoyance, due to the lack of sleep he was receiving, Harry pulled back the covers, quietly rummaged in his trunk to get his invisibility cloak and map, and silently crept out of the dormitory and through the darkened halls of the castle.

Inside the castle's stone enchanted walls, the atmosphere was both stuffy and chilly due to the autumn season. But outside of the castle's walls, the atmosphere was free and even chillier. Harry's limbs grew goose-bumps and he shivered before he pulled the material of the invisibility cloak closer to him. The cold was not going to make him return to the dormitory, not if he had anything to say about it.

All around him, the wind blew leaves off the tree branches, and ripples in the lake ventured away from the heart of the water. It was dark. It was quiet. It was peaceful for Harry. Well, it was quiet, before Harry heard giggling beyond the water. Growing curious, he followed the sound as it faded away from the lake, hurrying before the giggling could disappear. His shoes dug into the ground as he climbed up the hills and passed trees until he was able to catch up to the gleeful giggling. His eyes widened in disbelief when he saw who was giggling so happily, his little sister.

"Draco!" Magnolia screeched playfully as the blond Slytherin leaned in to tickle her, but she curled her body away, and Draco ran after her. Maggie darted around tree trunks to avoid Malfoy's wiggling fingers.

"I'm going to get you!" Malfoy playfully threatened as he chased her around. He followed her around the tree trunks a couple of times before he changed is tactics. He went the opposite way around the trunk and caught her as she was coming around with a, "Got you!"

Maggie screamed and giggled when she felt his arms wrap around her waist. His grip wasn't hurtful, but gentle. Strangely, Harry noticed, almost loving. And since when was Maggie so chummy with the Slytherin?

"Okay, you've got me Draco. Now let me go".

"I think not" the Slytherin vocally refused as he turned her around in his arms.

Was Malfoy _cradling_ her? Harry asked himself. No, it couldn't be. Malfoy wouldn't do something that that, especially to his sister.

"And why not?" Maggie asked, her hands resting ever so gently on his chest.

"You said that I wouldn't be able to catch you Potter. Now, give me my reward. "

"Well, aren't you greedy. But, I guess, since you've earned it".

"You bet Merlin, I did".

Neither of them took their eyes off of each other as they both leaned in, and for Harry, did the incomprehensible.

They kissed. Their lips touched in the sweetest way, before she pulled away.

Harry stood frozen. What in the name of Merlin…?

"That was it?" Draco questioned.

"Is _what_ it?"

"The kiss, Potter. I think a deserve more".

"More? How much more?"

"This much" Malfoy said before he claimed her lips in a much more romantic version of Magnolia's kiss. His arms encircled her waist and pressed it closer to his, as her own arms encircled loosely around his neck. Their heads cocked the opposite of each other's as the kissed progressed.

Harry was horrified at what was going on in front of him, so much, that he vocalized his horror as he came out of his hiding place; surprising both his little sister and his archenemy.

"Stop! Stop this!" Harry yelled, shocking the young couple out of their passionate kiss.

"Harry!" Maggie yelled in surprise.

"Potter!" Malfoy exclaimed too as he unwound his arms from Magnolia's slim waist.

"What in Merlin's name are you doing with him?!" Harry demanded of his sister, "He's a Slytherin. He's a Malfoy".

"And you're nothing more than a _Potter_" Malfoy sneered.

"Enough!" Magnolia yelled as she stood between the two rivals, before she turned her attention on her brother, "Harry, what are you doing here?"

"I came out here for a walk, to get my mind of Ron and his nightmares. I never expected you to be out here with _him_".

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"It means-"

"Stop it, please! Harry, let's talk about this. Draco, why don't you go for a walk while I talk to Harry?"

"No, why would do that. If Potter here-"

"Draco, please" Maggie begged, "just go."

"Fine. Alright, I'm going. See you later" the Slytherin huffed before he stalked off.

"How could you?!" Harry roared as the blond Slytherin disappeared into the night's darkness.

"How could I what, Harry?"

"Be within even an inch of him!"

"Draco is just a student, like any other student here."

"No he's not! He's vile arrogant little bastard!" Before Harry could finish his words, Magnolia pushed him backwards.

"Stop it, Harry! He's done nothing harmful to you, and yet you ruin his name."

"No harm?! In first year, he followed Ron, Hermione and I to Hagrid's after dark, just to rat us out. In second, he called Hermione a Mudblood and gave Ginny Riddle's diary. In third year, he almost got Hagrid sacked, and last year, he slandered my name in a hate campaign because of the Triwizard Tournament. Tell me, how is that _not_ harmful?" Harry almost yelled, as his nails dug into the dirt.

"You can't put all of that blame on him. First of all, you three were not supposed to be out of the castle after curfew; that is on you, not Draco. Second, Ginny is a moronic weasel who should have given the diary over to McGonagall when she found it, instead of _communicating_ with it. Really, how thick could one girl be? Third, friend or not, Hagrid was a horrible teacher. With every class, we placed more and more students in danger with those creatures. And lastly, he only bet against you to get _your_ attention, Harry."

"My attention? He didn't have to be such a git about it. All he had had to do to get my attention was apparently, have sex with my little sister."

"Oh Harry, get over yourself! We are not together to piss you off. We are together because we want to be".

"Why would anyone want to be within an each of him? He's vile, corrupt, arrogant-"

"Stop right there, Harry. Don't make assumptions, when you don't even know him. Besides, I could say the same thing about your friends; but I won't because _I don't know them_," Maggie heaved a sigh as she sat down on the ground next to her brother, "Look, you want me to try to this place out so I am. I've got sorted, like you have. I've been going to classes, like you want me to. And I've even made a friend; which was an even bigger surprise to me than it was to you. I'm trying to give this place the chance you begged to me give it, and to do that I need to make my own choices. I need to choose who I want to be friends with, and who I want to kiss. You have to understand Harry, Draco and I aren't doing this to hurt you. I've made sure of that, before Draco and I even started the relationship."

"_You_ were the one who told me not to be friends with him in the first place".

"I know, Harry, and I was wrong. My first thought was that everyone would be like Dudley, and I reacted out of fear and ignorance. I told you who not to associate yourself with, and I was wrong. I never should have told you that. But, I'm learning. I'm changing".

"You really like him, huh?"

Maggie pulled her knees up to hug them to her chest, "Yes. He's not like you think. Sure he acts like an arrogant aristocrat, but he's not one. It's like how you act when you want others to see you as the hero they expect you to be, but it's not you. It's the same with Draco. There's more to him than his name."

"Like what, then?"

"He reads books that are written by Muggles, you know. He particularly likes Jane Austen's Pride and Prejudice."

"No!" her brother said in denial.

"Yes. He also likes teaching me things".

"Like what, exactly?" he hesitantly asked, afraid of the answer.

"No, Harry, nothing like that. He's teaching me that some kinds of contact, are not hurtful; like I thought they were. Like; the gripping of hands, or a pat on the shoulder. He challenges my boundaries a lot. He gave me a hug once."

"I bet that didn't turn out so well".

"No, not for him. I dug my nails into his skin to make him let me go, and I gave him scars on both of his wrists. Not something I'm proud of, but he forgave me and vowed that he would keep pushing me until I become comfortable with contact without crying or causing scars."

"There's a different side to him, Harry. A side he never shows to anyone, not even his parents. What he displays is a mask, his _surname_. But when whether he's alone or just with me, he becomes his namesake; he becomes _Draco_."

"Alright, how about this: I'll give him a chance, if you give my friends a chance. Deal?" Harry asked as he held out his hand for her.

"Deal" Maggie replied and shook his hand to seal their deal.

THE END.


End file.
